Your Eye Lies
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: GOMEN NASAI READERS-SAN, UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU SEMUA FIC AUTHOR CANCEL JADWAL PUBLISHNYA. KARNA AUTHOR MAU SELESAI'IN SEMUA FIC DALAM 1 CHAPTER PANJANG. GOMEN NASAI, AUTHOR USAHAKAN CEPAT SELESAI.


**Sorry mengganggu kenyamanan readers #lho?**  
**Semua karya fanfic author republish karna beberapa pertimbangan dari berbagai kalangan. Disini author gabung 2 chap fic pendek author yang udah publish jadi 1 chap, biar agak panjangan walo dikit.**

_******cla99, Dandeliona96, Chalttermore3-23, LavenderSun**_

**Thanks buat readers yang udah baca fic author...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Harry Potter # J.K. Rowling**

**Your Eye Lies # lulukey jr**

**warning : Muggle world, OOC, semi canon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku- menyukaimu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry berjalan di koridor kantornya, dia lupa kalau punya jadwal rapat sampai sekretarisnya, Katie Bell, menelfon dan marah-marah karna rapat hampir dimulai.

Harry merutuku sifat pelupanya. Rapat sepenting ini, dan dia sebagai CEO terlambat! Apalagi rapat ini didatangi wakil dari Beauxbatons Corp, perusahan besar di Prancis yang hendak menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Hogwarts Group.

Hogwarts Group sendiri terdiri dari 4 anak perusahaan, Gryffindor Tecno Corp, Slytherin Artist Management, Ravenclaw Sports, Hufflepuff Motors. Dan Harry menjabat sebagai CEO Gryffindor Tecno Corp.

Sesampainya di depan ruang rapat, Harry membenahi penampilannya yang agak berantakan sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." kata Harry, suasana menjadi tenang. Dia berjalan ke arah kursinya yang berada di ujung, dan duduk disana.

"Dasar bodoh."

Harry menoleh ke arah suara itu. Draco Malfoy, CEO Slytherin Artist Management. Harry melemparkan tatapan deatglarenya. Lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling, menatap satu persatu wajah peserta rapat.

Di sebelah Harry, duduk Draco beserta sekretarisnya, Pansy Parkinson. Lalu Anthony Goldstein, CEO Ravenclaw Sports dan sekretarisnya, Padma Patil. Di seberangnya Cedric Diggory, CEO Hufflepuff Motors dan sekretarisnya bernama Cho Chang. Sedangkan Katie Bell, duduk disebelah Cedric.

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang diikat, kulitnya putih dan bermata coklat duduk di seberangnya, Harry merasa tak asing dengan wanita itu, tapi dia lupa pernah bertemu dimana. Yang duduk disebelah wanita itu Harry mengenalnya bernama Dean Thomas, orang yang kemarin lusa menghubunginya dan mengusulkan kerjasama ini.

'Mungkin wanita itu wakil dari Beauxbatons Corp.' batin Harry.

Harry berdeham sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Sebelum kita memulai rapat, maukah anda mengenalkan diri, Nona?" tanya Harry sopan.

Wanita diseberangnya memandang Harry dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ginny Weasley."

DEG

"Weasley?" gumam Harry.

Sekarang dia ingat. Ya, satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga Weasley, Ginny. Adik dari sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley.

Harry tersenyum, dia tak menyangka wanita yang duduk di seberangnya itu Ginny. Gadis yang dulu dikenalnya sangat pemalu itu berubah menjadi wanita karir yang penuh percaya diri, terlihat dari sikapnya yang tenang dan cara bicaranya yang tegas.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, Miss Weasley. Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny berjalan di koridor kantor, dia baru saja selesai rapat dan mau pulang.

"Ginny."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Harry dengan terburu-buru menghampiri wanita yang menatapnya sinis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry basa-basi, dia masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari-lari kecil.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "Hey, aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu, apakah itu terlalu pribadi?"

Ginny berbalik, tapi Harry mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Mr. Potter." kata Ginny dengan penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Miss. Weasley." kata Harry santai, tak menghiraukan tatapan deathglare Ginny.

"Okay, aku takkan menanyakan dirimu. Bagaimana kabar Ron?"

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku!"

"Fine." Harry melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ronald baik-baik saja, puas?" Ginny berbalik lagi, dan lagi Harry mencekal tangannya.

"Potter, kau menggangguku!"

"Oh come on, aku belum selesai bertanya-"

"Tak ada sesi tanya jawab."

"Kau terkesan menghindariku, Ginny."

Ginny diam, menatap Harry lekat-lekat, "Aku baik-baik saja, Mr. Sok Tau!"

Ginny menyentakkan tangannya. Lalu dengan setengah berlari dia meninggalkan Harry.

Kali ini Harry tak berniat mengejar Ginny, dia hanya menatap punggung wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Matamu berbohong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny masuk ke dalam mobil BMW hijau tosca, di dalam Dean sudah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali."

Tapi Ginny tak menanggapi, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Dean menghela nafas, dia tau wanita disebelahnya sedang kesal. Dan itu karna Dean mempertemukannya lagi dengan Harry Potter, laki-laki yang disukai Ginny selama 9 tahun! Tapi itu cerita 6 tahun lalu. Entahlah rasa apa yang sekarang hinggap di hati Ginny.

Dean memang sengaja mempertemukan mereka berdua, dia ingin tau seberapa besar kesetiaan Ginny padanya, karna 3 minggu lagi dia dan Ginny akan menikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana rapatnya, Harry?"

Harry menoleh saat namanya disebut. "Hm, apa Dad?"

James mengerutkan kening saat melihat tingkah putranya. 'Anak ini melamun? Tumben sekali.' batin James.

"Dad bertanya, bagaimana rapat tadi, Harry?" sahut Lily, mengulang kata-kata suaminya, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Ada masalah, Harry?" tanya Lily.

Harry menggeleng.

"Matamu berbohong."

Harry tertawa, dia tidak pernah bisa membohongi ibunya.

Harry diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Ada seseorang yang mengganggu pikiranku, Mom"

James ikut duduk di sebelah Lily, mendengarkan sambil membaca koran.

"Wanita." kata Lily, dan tebakannya tak pernah meleset.

Harry tertawa lagi, "Entah kenapa bayangannya selalu muncul, aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku."

Lily diam, menunggu Harry melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia adik sahabatku." Harry jadi teringat kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Saat dimana keluarga Weasley akan pindah ke Prancis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[flashback]**

Harry menelusuri kampusnya, mencari-cari seseorang.

"Kau dimana sih, Ron?" gumam Harry.

Harry menuju ke perpustakaan, mencoba peruntungan kalau seorang Ronald Weasley ada di tempat penuh buku.

Dan tebakannya benar, setelah berputar-putar di perpustakaan yang luas, dia melihat Ron dan sahabat wanitanya, Hermione Granger, sedang berbicara satu sama lain di sudut perpustakaan.

Harry menghampiri mereka, tapi dia langsung berhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ron dan Hermione berciuman!

"Wow, mereka jadian?" gumam Harry. Lalu dengan santainya dia mendekati pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

Harry berdeham, membuat Ron dan Hermione terlonjak dan menjauh satu sama lain.

"Oh, apakah aku mengganggu, sobat?" tanya Harry, dia nyengir lebar melihat kedua wajah sahabatnya itu memerah.

"Sialan kau, Harry." Ron memukul pundakku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau jadi pindah, Ron?" tanya Harry tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan. Mereka berdua di dalam mobil Harry yang sedang melaju ke rumah Ron.

Ron mengangguk. "Besok lusa."

"Hermione sudah tau?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah memintanya untuk menungguku."

Harry bergumam mengerti, lalu keduanya diam. Tak terasa rumah Ron sudah hampir dekat.

"Mau mampir? Mom pasti menyuruhmu ikut makan malam."

Harry tertawa, "Boleh, untuk yang terakhir. Besok aku kuliah lapangan di Scotlandia. Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu."

Ron mengankat bahu, dia tau sahabatnya ini orang sibuk, yang nantinya akan menjadi bos salah satu perusahaan besar Inggris. Dan kuliahnya memang lebih banyak di luar kampus, survei ke perusahaan-perusahaan lain di Inggris.

Harry disambut hangat oleh Arthur dan Molly Weasley, yah mereka menganggap Harry seperti anak sendiri. Jadi Harry pun sudah tak sungkan kepada pasangan Weasley tersebut.

"Ginny, bantu Mommy menghidangkan makan malam." kata Molly pada putri bungsunya.

Sekilas pandangan Harry dan Ginny bertemu, Harry tersenyum dan Ginny hanya menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu.

Ya, putri satu-satunya keluarga Weasley itu menyukai seorang Potter. Kedua kakak kembar Ginny, Fred dan George serta Ron sudah tau bahwa adik perempuan mereka sangat memuja Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." kata-kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Harry.

Gadis di depannya menunduk. Saat itu Harry merasa sangat bersalah. Dia bimbang. Harry memang menyayangi Ginny, tapi sebagai adik, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Harry bahwa dia menganggap Ginny sebagai gadis yang spesial. Kejam memang.

**[end]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, kau menolaknya? And now- kau baru menyadari bahwa kau menyukainya?" tanya Lily.

Harry tertawa, dia menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Mempermainkan perasaan wanita." cibir Lily.

"Aku tak mempermainkannya!" sergah Harry, "Saat itu aku benar-benar tak mempunyai perasaan padanya. But-"

"But now, love at first sight, eh?" kali ini James menyahut. Dia menggulung koran lalu menimpukkannya pada kepala Harry.

"Be a gentleman, boy." kata James lalu dia pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Harry hanya bisa bergumam sebal, dia juga tak menyangkal kata-kata ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Harry kembali bertemu Ginny di rapat-rapat selanjutnya. Dan setiap bertemu, Ginny selalu berusaha menghindari Harry. Tapi Harry tak mau tinggal diam, dia selalu membuntuti Ginny, walau pada akhirnya selalu datang seorang pengganggu, Dean Thomas.

Kali ini mungkin kesempatan yang langka bagi Harry, dia mendapati Ginny berangkat rapat sendiri. Dean sedang kembali ke Perancis untuk mengurus kerjasama antara Beauxbatons dengan Durmstrang, perusahaan besar di Rusia.

"Ginny." panggil Harry.

Ginny tau siapa yang memanggilnya, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tak mau ikut pergi dengan Dean, jadi dia harus menghadapi satu-satunya orang yang paling dia hindari.

Karna Ginny tak juga menjawab, Harry mendekati wanita itu. "Mau makan siang?"

"Aku tak lapar, Mr. Potter." kata Ginny tanpa menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ginny menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa berkas-berkas.

Rapat sudah selesai, jadi ruangan itu sepi, hanya ada Harry yang masih menunggu Ginny sambil menyandarkan dirinya di meja dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tak berminat keluar denganmu, Mr. Potter."

Krruuuuuggh~

Ginny berdecak sebal, perutnya tidak mau berkompromi dengan keadaan.

"Benarkah?" senyum Harry mengembang.

Ginny diam beberapa saat, "Hanya untuk kali ini saja, Potter."

Senyum Harry semakin merekah, "Tentu, Miss Weasley."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny menatap sebal pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini, Potter."

Harry terkekeh, "Entahlah, mungkin hari ini memang sepi pengunjung." jawab Harry santai.

Ginny bergumam sebal, mana mungkin pada jam makan siang restauran terkenal seperti ini sepi. Hanya menyisakan pelayan yang siap menerima pesanan, juga para pemusik yang melantunkan lagu mellow-jazz.

Oke, kali ini Ginny mengalah. Dia mencoba sedikit bersantai dengan laki-laki yang menjadi masa lalunya.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" tanya Harry, membuka percakapan.

Ginny melirik sekilas, "Mom and Dad baik-baik saja."

"Fred dan George?"

"Mereka di Asia. Berpetualang."

Harry bergumam takjub. "Lalu Bill?"

"Dia dan Fleur tinggal di Rumania, menyerahkan seluruh aset perusahaan Beauxbatons pada Percy dan aku."

"Ooh, kapan pesta pernikahan Ron di London?"

Harry mendapat kabar Ron akan menikah dengan Hermione, dan pestanya berada di dua tempat, Paris dan London.

Ginny terdiam cukup lama. Dia mendengus sebelum berbicara, "Seminggu lagi, bersamaan dengan pesta pernikahanku."

Harry membeku di tempat, "Kau- apa?"

Harry berdo'a agar telinganya bermasalah, memungkinkan dia salah dengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari wanita di depannya.

Ginny memberanikan diri menatap Harry, tepat di mata hijaunya. "Aku akan menikah dengan Dean."

Walau sekilas, Harry yakin dia melihat sebuah kilatan di mata coklat Ginny. Kilatan amarah bercampur kecewa?

"Kau berbohong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review please^^**


End file.
